Itachi's Gift
by Tri17
Summary: Side story to Betrayed It's Christmas Eve, and Sakura still hasn't gotten a gift for Itachi! Doing some late night shopping, Sakura has to find the perfect gift, but has a couple of problems along the way. ItachiXSakura


Hi! For a Christmas gift, I have decided to make a side story to "Betrayed" (plus, I feel really guilty in not updating for over two weeks...) So here it is. If you haven't read Betrayed, you might want to check it out, because everything will make a lot more sense.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does) but I do own my ideas for my stories!

Oh yeah, this does take place after their marriage...like that December after their wedding...but they haven't been married for a year, though. It's their forst Christmas as a married couple

* * *

**Itachi's gift**

Sakura paced back in forth. It was Christmas Eve, and she still hadn't gotten a gift for her husband!

_What do I do? What do I do?!' **'You could just give him your body for a whole week.' **'Shut up. No! Something good...' **'Let's see...You got Deidara colored clay, Kisame: some of the finest sake and sake cups in the world, Tobi: a knitting kit, Hidan: another teddy bear, Kakuzu: 1000 Ryo, Leader: every copy of Icha Icha Paridise ever made, Leaders Partner: a nice sword, Zetsu: fertilizer (gag gift) and a...cannible cookbook..., Tye: medical jutsu scroll, and Itachi: zip, natta, nothing!' **'Thanks...So what should I get him?' **'Well, since he is out on a mission right now...We can find him something.'**_

Sakura looked at the clock. It was almost 8:00 at night! _'Well, I better hurry!' _Sakura walked out of her room, bumping into her blonde friend.

"Where are you going, yeah?" Deidara asked her.

"I haven't got a gift for Itachi-kun yet!" Sakura said, pulling on a heavy black cloak. She wanted to go shopping, without putting fear into other store owners, so she didn't wear the Akatsuki cloak. Sakura also put on red gloves, and black high heeled boots, instead of sandals. Plus a black scarf. "I'll be back later, Dei-kun!" Sakura said, runnig out of the door, to the nearest town.

"Bye...yeah." Deidara sighed, and went off to his room, where he would finish making statues of the Akatsuki members, chibified, for Sakuras' Christmas gift. They had to meet with the other members tomorrow for the annual Akatsuki Christmas.

"Oh God...no...no...I don't want to go...I hate that Hidan, yeah." Deidara groaned.

* * *

"Goodness, it's so cold!" Sakura complained, blowing on her hands. She was walking in a local town, looking for stores open on Christams Eve. But sadly, the stores open didn't have anything for Itachi. "Maybe this one." Sakura said, walking into the store, browsing through the shelfs. That's when she found she found something. It was a katana with a red cherry blossom engraved in the hilt. In the blade, there was a small piece of writing engraved. 

"I will always be with you, and I will always keep you safe. I will love you forever, and never leave your side. Remember me with everything you do, and I shall do the same." Sakura read out loud. "Perfect." Sakura went to the cashier and paid for it.

"This is really nice, be careful with it. And have a merry Christmas." The cashier said.

"You too." Walking out into the cold, Sakura smiled. _'A perfect gift for him. He better like it!' _As Sakura walked around the corner, she felt something stab her. _'What the?! Oh...no...' _A poison knife had stabbed her arm, and unfortunatly, the poison was chakra eating poison, plus paralysis mixed in. _'Crap.' _Sakura tried to stay calm, but she couldn't think of anything to do in this situation. That's when a black haired kid came out.

"Hey baby, you are hot." He said. Sakura sized him up. He looked about 19, at most. He was not a ninja, more of a thug, and from what it looked like, he raped girls. Which, Sakura realized horribly, she would be his next victim. "Uchiha, Sakura. The Great Sakura. Oh, how fun it will be to have you. I'll be the best ever." Sakura tried to think of something to save her from this situation, but sadly, nothing appeared. She knew this punk would rape her and kill her. This was not how she wanted to die. Sakura had always pictured dieing a honorable way, not being raped by some punk, then killed.

_'What to do? What to do? C'mon, I'm a genius. I need to figure out what to do. Okay...think...' **'Saku-chan, I know how to beat him.' **'How?' **'I need to take over.' **'That's right...you aren't affected by anything like this, and we can switch at any time, even if we have no chakra.' **'Yep cause all it involves is our minds. Now, I'll be taking over.' **_Inner Sakura switched places with Sakura, and looked at the guy, who was very scared because of her transformation.

"Hello, I'm Saku-chan's inner self. I'm not very happy with you, but I admire your determination." Inner Sakura slid over to the guy, and gave him a seductive gaze. She licked her lips. "I think I just lost my anger for you." _'What are you doing...Wait...you were always good at seduction missions...' **'Yeah, seduction and kill missions.' **_Sakura smiled at her Inner Self's evilness. _'Have fun, but don't do anything to make Itachi too un-happy.'_ Inner Sakura returned to the lustful teen. She walked over, and put her hands on his arms.

Leaning in, as if going to kiss him, she whispered, "But...I might be lying." Then, she said lowly, and softly. "Either way, have fun in the after life." Inner Sakura punched the guy in the heart, with a chakra filled fist. "I hate punks like you." _'Ready to switch?' **'Yep.' **_The two switched, and Sakura felt her limbs move. _'Good, I can move. Probably since you took over, it erased the effects.' **'Yep.' **_Sakura went back on her merry way, to the Akatsuki base.

But, again, she was stopped. This time it was many drunks, trying to seduce her.

"I'm married." She told them. After she refused for so many times, thay tried getting forceful, but Sakura (being at the last of her patience) nailed each guy in their "area". _**'Doubt they'll have kids.' **'Yeah, I know.' _Sakura continued on her way.

Finally, after a while, she made it to the base. Trying to open the door, it was locked. She looked for her key, and realized she had left it on her bed.

"Great." Knocking, she waited for someone. "Deidara! Open up! Tobi!" She began to pound. "Open up this door!" She yelled. "If you don't, I'm breaking it!" Still, no one. Sighing, she pulled back her arm, and was about to break it, when she heard something. Something bad.

"Kisame, shut up." _'Oh no! Itachi!' _Sakura jumped up onto the roof, and masked her chakra completely. _'Please don't see me, please don't see me.' _Sakura repeated in her head. _'Please, please, please, please.' _She saw them walk up to the door. Pressing herself as flat as she could to the roof, she watched as Kisame took out his key, and unlocked the door. The two walked in and shut the door.

_'In the clear. Now, to get in. I need to get to Deidara's room.' _Sakura crawled down, and dropped on the snow covered ground, still clutching Itachi's precious gift.

Sliding around the base, she finally got to Deidara's room. There he was, listening to music, while drawing. Sakura knocked on his window, but didn't get his attention.

"Deidara! Open the window!" Sakura yelled, pounding some more. But, to no avail. He had his I-pod turned up too loud. "Deidara!" She yelled.

Right then, someone opened his door. Sakura slinked down, and saw it was Itachi. _'Crap! He's probably looking for me!' _She tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Deidara, where is Sakura?"

"Umm...she went...somewhere...can't remember, yeah." Deidara said, pulling off a head phone.

"When will she be back?"

"Didn't say, yeah." Sakura gasped when she saw the time. It was already 10:30! _'Oh no, oh no! If Deidara tells him how long I've been gone, Itachi will come and look for me! If he sees me out here, he'll see his gift, and all my efforts will be ruined!' _Sakura rubbed her hands together for more warmth. _'Man, I'm cold!' **'Hey, tune back into the conversation!' **_Sakura listened some more.

"...Two hours..." Itachi said, repeating what Deidara had told him, after he asked how long his wife had been gone. _'Cripes! I need to get in there, NOW! Inner me, any ideas?' **'Nope sorry. One idea per day.' **'Great. Okay, first, I need to calm down...Let's see...I could make a Kage Bunshin... No...that won't work. Grr! I have no clue!' **'Sigh, you are so pathetic without me. Look, we could...We could...umm...well...we could...uhh...crap...' **'Great, you're clueless...' _Sakura sighed, and forced herself not to panic, again.

Breathing in some nice, cold air, she walked around to her bedroom window. Because Itachi was in the farthest room from here, she would have some time to break open her window, climb in, and hide the gift, while being in her normal clothes.

_'Okay, I have about ten seconds for him to finish up with Deidara, it'll take him 30 seconds to get here, and if he gets stopped on the way here, longer than that. I have less than a minute. It's time to do this, because if he gets in here, and I'm not in the room, he's going to go look for me.' **'Enough thinking! Do it, NOW!' **'Right, right' _Sakura used a chakra like scapel, and cut the lock on the window, opening it up, and crawling in. Waisting no time, she hid Itachi's present in her closet, and threw off her cloak, scarf, gloves, and boots. She hung the clothes up, put the boots away, and straightend out her oufit.

That was when Itachi opened the door. _'Just made it. I'm good.' _

"Hello Itachi-kun." Sakura said, sitting on the bed. She patted the space beside her. He sat beside her, and looked at her curiously. Finally, he spoke.

"How...did you get in here?" Sakura smiled.

"Why, Itachi-kun, I've been here all along, just you never noticed." She smiled, teasingly. He smirked back.

"Hey, you know Sakura...it's almost Christmas, so..." Itachi kissed her, licking her lips, and getting permission. There the war of the tounges started.

After awhile, they broke for air. Itachi smirked and pushed her agaisnt the bed, kissing her again, while Sakura threaded her hands in his hair.

"I know a great Christmas present..." He whispered agaisnt her lips. "And that is you." And for the rest of the night, the couple could not be disturbed...turns out Inner Sakura was right, though. He probably would have liked her whole body for a week...

* * *

Sakura looked happily at all her Akatsuki friends. They were all at the base, looking at their gifts. 

Deidara and Hidan were fighting (as usual) while Tobi tried to stop them, and got yelled at.

Sakura was laughing with Zetsu and Kisame.

Kakuzu, Leader, Leaders Partner, and Itachi were sitting together, but not saying a word.

And Tye was just...there. No one really cared about him.

"You are such a baby, Deidara-_chan_." Hidan taunted. Deidara glared.

"At least I didin't get a teddy bear for Christmas, yeah," he mumbled. Hidan heard it, and glared back at him.

"You want to fight? You seem to be asking for it."

"Bring it, yeah! I'll beat you bad!" Deidara and Hidan stood up, electricity shooting out of their glaring eyes.

"Hidan, Deidara, down boys!" Sakura called. They sat down. "Good boys. You wanna treat?" She asked them.

"Bark bark." Hidan mumbled dryly.

"I'm not a dog, Saku-chan." Deidara also mumbled. Sakura sighed.

"Stupid boys." Sakura looked around, and saw Itachi fingering her precious gift. _'Yeah, that gift cost me a lot. I almost got raped, killed, froze, and I did get locked out! Plus got into fights!' **'Yeah, but wasn't it worth it? You saw how his face lit up.' **'If I weren't close to him, then I wouldn't have noticed. I mean he is a master at emotions! It's crazy!' **'Still, he liked it. No, loved it. And everything worked out well in the end. You had a nice adventure, and he got a nice gift-' **_Sakuras' conversation with her Inner self was interuppted when a crash came from Hidan and Deidara.

"You're going to die!" Hidan charged at Deidara, stepping on an unconicious Tobi in the process.

"Bring it on, YEAH!" Deidara began to get clay bombs ready.

"What a nice Christmas..." The other Akatsuki members sighed, and watched as Hidan and Deidara beat the crap out of each other, and continuously stepped on Tobi (probably on purpose, too.)

"...The things I do...Hey, stop it you too!" And the Akatsukis' began again; fighting, laughing, and enjoying themselves on that Christmas Day.

_'What a nice way to spend the Christmas.' _Sakura thought, holding back the two members. But, as she looked around, she couldn't help but think one thing.

_'And I wouldn't want it any other way.'_

* * *

Well, that's the end. It might not be the best...but...at least it's something! Plus, I wanted it out on Christmas (and I only started it Saturday)and I didn't write it in a notebook, which is where I write all my stories...So this one was just off the top of my head... 

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


End file.
